iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Taylor SplitSound
Summary: A random shuffle challenge I did to ease me back into writing.  Rated T for some swearing.  MaiXYugi


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them

1. like a g6 by Far East movement

Mai was drunk; she staggered into hers and Yugi's apartment.

"Honey, Is that you?" Yugi called from the other room.

"Yes..." Mai yelled. She staggered to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. "I'm epic drunk."

She sighed, Yugi walked in with his hands on his hips.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I got bored." Mai jumped up and down on the bed. "WHEE! I'M A STAR FISH!"

"What the?" Yugi asked. Mai proceeded to dance around the apartment, giggling with glee.

2. Take it off by ke$ha.

Mai started singing, she was so happy. She was going to a club tonight and would attempt to get a new boyfriend. She had her favourite outfit on, this consisted of some black tights, some extremely high, high heels, her favourite t shirt that read (This t-shirt is Eple! Eple=epic purple.)

As she walked in some random guys laughed at her shirt, she flipped her hair and walked past; she saw a guy sitting alone and sat down next to him.

"Hi. My names Mai, What's yours?" Mai asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm yugi."

3. Tik Tok by ke$ha (what can I say? Ke$ha is my fave singer :P)

Mai yawned and jumped out of bed, she was going to pamper herself today. Everyone stared as she ran to the spa, wearing a plain purple t-shirt.

After getting her nails done, she was walking down the street when a rather small guy walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm yugi and you're...?"

"Mai." Mai replied to the stranger named Yugi.

"No. You're beautiful." Yugi smiled at her.

do (Uh oh uh oh) by Pixie Lott.

Mai stalked out of her downtown apartment at midnight, on the way to see her secret boyfriend. She looked up at the house she had arrived at and rang the bell.

"Hi Mai, come make yourself at home." Yugi greeted. Yugi poured her a glass of wine.

When it became morning, she walked home.

"WHERE were you young lady?" Her father shouted.

5. Disco heaven by lady gaga.

Mai walked into the club, dressed in a revealing dress. She felt several eyes fall on her.  
Quickly, she walked to the bar.

"One beer please, Rob." She gave the bar tender the money and drank the drink he had given her.

Mai spotted her friend Yugi on the dance floor.

"Hey Yugi, This isn't your usual scene." She commented as she walked over to Yugi.  
"I know, but things with Yami aren't exactly working out. I needed time to relax. Wanna dance?"  
Then they danced the night away.

6. Kiss and tell by ke$ha.

Mai slapped Yugi.

"I know what happened when I was out of town last weekend." She yelled. "You and Yami."

He was slapped again.

"Nothing happened." Yugi assured her, earning another slap across the cheek.

"You really shouldn't kiss and tell." She shouted before walking off, head held high.

As soon as she was sure Yugi couldn't see her she began to run back home. She slid down her front door once she got in, clearly out of breath.

7. Lovegame by Lady Gaga

"I heard Mai and Yugi were making out in the elevator when Mai's boyfriend walked in on them." Yami gossiped.  
At that moment, Yugi walked in.

"Ooh look! It's Yugi! Gonna go make out with Mai are you?" Bakura jeered. Yugi turned to look at Yami.

"You bastard! YOU KNOW THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Yugi yelled.

"Ooh... Defending your girl are you?" Bakura jeered.

8. Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rhianna.

Yugi walked into Mai's living room to see her making out with someone else.  
That Someone was Seto Kaiba.

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked, tapping his foot.

"Mai doesn't love you anymore, Yugi. She loves me." Seto sneered. Yugi clenched his fists.

"That isn't true." Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, it's over." Mai said quietly. Rage appeared in Yugi's eyes. He shot his hand out and slapped Mai.

9. The fame by lady gaga.

Mai was famous. It was that simple.  
She lived in her gigantic mansion with her two dogs and her long term boyfriend Yugi.

Mai was a pop star.

She woke up one morning and went down to the kitchen for a carton of milk. A glance out of the window revealed that there were paparazzi out there, waiting for her to slip up and make an appearance.

She looked around her house, 5 pound notes were lying everywhere.

10. Bonkers by Dizzee Rascal

Mai laughed. She was epic drunk again.

She had been kicked out of the club for inappropriate behaviour.

"Girl, you're crazy." Yugi sighed.

"And you ugly, Yugi." Mai replied shallowly.

Mai staggered home, stumbled up the stairs and crashed on her bed.

"Needs music." She remarked, getting up and putting on a cd.

She danced crazily to the song Bonkers.

"WOOHOO! I'M HAVING FUN!" She yelled.

Me: IDK why I made Mai drunk through half of these. It just seemed fun.  
Mai: -taps foot-  
Trubble: Chibi Pluto is FINALLY back from hiatus.  
Me: Homework and personal stuff took over meh life... OH! And YouTube! (225 subscribers. :D)  
Binx: Oh no... YOU ARE NOT GONNA BRAG ABOUT YOUR SUBSCRIBERS AGAIN!  
Tsuki: Don't forget to review!


End file.
